


Sebanders live-porn

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is always very mindful of Sebastian’s vows in their relationship, but when he request something “interesting” to test out the boundaries of those vows, Sebastian is willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebanders live-porn

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s comment: This is my second piece of live-porn-writing. Which means, I was basically writing the entire story, sentence by sentence via skype to an audience, who could comment on the fanfiction while I was still writing it. It is a very satisfying experience and I will definitely try to repeat it sometime in the future.
> 
> If you like it, please leave me a comment about it. Your comments are my motivation. <3

"Are ye sure, ye want to do this?"  
Sebastian's voice was soft and concerned, Anders' guessed he was kneeling before him, right now, from the way his Starkhaven brogue wafted up to him. Straining his arms, he tested the hold of the ropes around his arms one more time, before nodding, the feeling of expensive silk on his eyes, reminding him of the fact, that the darkness he found himself in was safe, self-chosen.  
"Please."  
"As ye wish."  
The faint clink of chain mail and armour, told Anders' that the brother was rising to his feet again, walking around the chair on which he had tied the mage. This whole situation was so pleasantly foreign and new. They were both still fully clothed and Sebastian's only condition had been, that they won't be touching- each other, or themselves. Anders had easily agreed to these rules, it was Sebastian after all, who gambled his vows here, only for the sake of Anders' personal desires. Eventually the sounds of steps stopped, right in Anders back.  
"Can ye hear me?"  
Sebastian's voice came from above now, soft, but carrying well. Anders nodded again.  
"Good."  
"Ah must admit", Sebastian began. "That yer request had me surprised. Ah didnae take ye fur th' kind of man, who had a voice kink..."  
"Well", Anders answered with a chuckle. "Neither did I. But then I heard you talk."  
"Hush."  
Anders closed his mouth obediently.  
"So, I was thinkin' what to do with 'at. Ah'm nay inexperienced with th' pleasures of flesh. Ye know 'at."  
Pictures came into Anders' mind unbidden, memories of fantasies he had played out in his head, when he was alone wih his hand. Loving a brother of the chantry had its advantages, but it also came with some sacrifices and one of them was, that he could imagine all the things he'd like to do with Sebastian, but was forbidden from actually doing them.  
"But", Sebastian carried on. "Ah ne'er tried anythin' like this before."  
It was impressive, how easily the brother's soft voice cut through Anders' thoughts, drew his attention away from his fantasies and back into the texture less darkness, he found himself in right now. But then again, Sebastian's voice had always have this effect on Anders. It was equally distracting, as it was sharpening his focus, drawing in his attention like a candle-flame lured in moths, but at the same time caused his mind to wander off to forbidden places.  
"Noo, what do ye want me to talk aboot?"  
Anders licked his lips, hesitating. What he had to propose was risky and he was not sure if Sebastian would allow himself this much indulgence.  
"Anders?"  
Sebastian's voice showed concern again. It always caused the mage's chest to tighten painfully, when he realised how much Sebastian cared. How much he was willing to do for Anders, even though they both knew how dangerous their love was. He did not mean to spoil the mood, so he hurried to answer the brother's question.  
"If-... if you wouldn't have your vows right now... if you could do, as you pleased... I want to hear, what you would like to do with me."  
Silence answered and for a second Anders feared, he had gone too far. Then he heard the archer letting out the breath he had held with a sigh.  
"Ah'm not by far as pious, as eet may seem, Anders. Though mah faith helps me overcomin' th' weaknesses ay mah flesh, mah mind is still a very treacherous thing. There's a lot ay things, Ah imagined in th' dark ay th' night. "Many mornings, Ah spent prayin' on th' hard ground in mah chamber, after havin' woken from dreams of ye..."  
Sebastian had braced himself on the back of Anders' chair, to lean down. So Anders heard the brother's voice close to his ears. He dreamt of Anders. Sure, the mage had thought it possible of course, but the way Sebastian successfully kept their relationship clear of anything too sexual, it still came as a surprise to the mage. The thought made him blush with sudden bashfulness.  
"What... what did you dream of?"  
"Ah saw ye, in yer clinic. Sleepin' peacefully in 'at cot ye call a bed..."  
The archer's voice had dropped down to a low hum, caressing the shell of Anders' ear with warm breath.  
"Ah like to look at ye, while ye sleep, ye know 'at? Ye look so peaceful an' relaxed. So much younger."  
How often did he watch me sleep? The thought was not frightening to Anders, quite the contrary.  
Knowing that Sebastian might sometimes lay awake, besides him, when he spend the night in Anders' clinic, just to watch over his sleep... it felt reassuring, safe.  
"Ye seemed to have a nice dream. Ye were smilin'. Ye were naked."  
The last sentence, sent a shudder down Anders spine and for a second, he forgot that he was still fully clothed, feeling oddly exposed before the man, he could only hear.  
"Eet was warm. So ye didnae need th' blanket. Ah could see yer entire body illuminated so beautifully by th' light ay th' moons."  
Sebastian took in a shuddering breath. The creaking sound of old wood, told Anders that he was leaning heavily onto the chair now.  
"Ye were layin' on yer side and Ah was lookin' at yer back. Ah reached out and gently brushed th' hair aside, revealing the back of yer neck. Ah leaned forward and pressed my lips, just where yer hairline began."  
It were just words, but nevertheless did Anders feel a faint ticklish sensation at the back of his neck, causing him to roll his shoulders with a sigh.  
"Ah could see th' goosebumps on yer upperarm risin', when Ah kissed along yer shoulder. But ye didnae wake up."  
The feeling tickled along Anders' shoulder and suddenly the clothes were more of a distraction, then he thought they would be.  
Everytime he moved ever so slightly, he could feel the cloth sliding along his skin. Along with the darkness and Sebastian's words, the feeling shifted and rough linen suddenly felt more like firm, chapped lips, pressed against the hollow of his shoulders.  
"Ye were so beautiful!" Sebastian's voice was so full of awe, as if he was watching Anders lying in the moonlight, right now.  
"Ah reached out and stroked along yer spine, feelin' th' bones underneath yer skin as ye arched yer back... like 'at."  
Anders had involuntarily reacted to Sebastian's words and arched away from the chair, as he felt a shudder run down his spine.  
"Did I wake up?"  
"Aye. Ye woke an' turned to me. Ye took mah breath away fur a moment."  
Anders felt a blush creep up his cheeks, as he imagined Sebastian looking at his naked chest, his gaze wandering lower and resting on-  
"Ye kissed me."  
"I did? Well, I better did. It would be awkward if-"  
"Eet was a nice kiss. Slow an' sweet. An' chaste."  
Anders huffed exasperated. They were talking about a sex-dream here, and yet he was still only kissing him like that?  
"Ah could feel yer breath catch in yer throat, as Ah let mah fingers slider over yer chest. Could feel th' vibration of yer moan on mah lips, as a played with one ay yer nipples."  
Anders shirt felt oddly tight all of a sudden.  
The rough cloth brushing over his sensitive nips, caused his breath to hitch. It were just words but Anders could feel every touch on his skin with an overwhelming intensity.  
"W-what else did you do?"  
Sebastian chuckled at the eagerness in Anders' voice, his warm breath brushing in puffs over his cheekbone.  
"Weel, Ah broke th' kiss, an' pushed ye on yer back, kissin' yer jaw, yer throat, yer chest an'..."  
"My nipples?"  
"Ay coorse."  
Anders shuddered, a sigh escaping his lips yet again.  
"Ye were so sensitive, archin' yer back into mah touch, when Ah let mah hands slide over yer stomach, yer hands grippin' mah hair, as Ah followed mah hands with mah lips."  
Sitting still was not an option any more. Anders shifted on the chair, restlessly, his arms straining, as he subconsciously pulled on the robes. He could feel his pants tightening, as his cock awoke in interest.  
"H-how far down did you-?"  
"What do ye think?"  
Anders groaned, causing Sebastian to chuckle in response again.  
"Did you-?"  
"Nay yet."  
A frustrated whine was all Anders had to say to that.  
"Oh come noo, where would be th' fun, if we went to th' guid parts, rait away?"  
"Is a brother of faith actually allowed to be this cruel?"  
"Ye want to hear, what Ah did, or would ye rather keep complainin'?"  
"I behave. Please go on."  
Sebastian chuckled again and this time he even leaned in to press a quick kiss against Anders' cheek. The sudden sensation made the mage jump slightly, teasing another chuckle from the brother's lips.  
"Weel, as Ah said, Ah was movin' downwards, kissin' along yer stomach and nibblin' on yer hipbone..."  
Anders' hips bucked involuntarily at that, this time Sebastian simply hummed approvingly.  
"So impatient."  
Anders whined low in his throat, his cock straining hard against his pants by now, every movement causing it to brush uncomfortably against the leather.  
"Ah will get to 'at soon enough. But first, Ah raised one ay yer legs kissin' from yer knee down along th' inside ay yer thighs an'- whoah! Careful!"  
Anders had felt a ticklish sensation between his legs, as Sebastian talked and instinctively had pressed his thighs together, causing Sebastian to laugh amused. Mumbling a bashful "sorry" he opened his legs again, pressing his feet firmly on the ground.  
"Eet's fine. Guid thing Ah'm still up here, rait? Noo were was Ah? Oh yes, once Ah reached yer hips again, Ah repeated th' game with yer other leg. Ah loved how it twitched in ma hand, as Ah brushed mah lips along yer sensitive skin."  
Anders let his head fall back with a frustrated groan. Maker's breath, how could a few words make him so painfully hot even?  
"Enough with the teasing. Please!"  
"As ye wish."  
The husky undertone in Sebastian's voice, set Anders' skin on fire and he set up straighter again, in eager anticipation.  
"Weel noo. Ah must admit th' last time, Ah took another man's member in mah mouth, has been quite a while ago, but... they say some things ye jist cannae unlearn rait?"  
"Maker, Sebastian- please! "  
"Patience is a virtue, luv."  
The frustrated grunt Anders gave for an answer, caused Sebastian to laugh amused.  
"Weel, as ye might know by noo, Ah like to take mah time with guid things", Sebastian began, but was interrupted by another impatient sound from Anders. "So at first, jist licked along yer length, enjoying th' taste ay ye, gatherin' up th' sweet treat ay precum n th' tip."  
Anders' head fell back again with a groan. Maker he could almost feel the tongue. It was a frustrating in-between of not-enough and just-right.  
"Sebastian"  
The mage heard movement behind him. Sebastian was moving from his spot, what was he doing?  
Suddenly there were hands on his knees, pushing them aside, holding them open and Sebastian's voice came from in between them.  
"Hoo bad do ye want eet, Anders? Hoo bad do ye need mah mouth on yer cock?"  
Anders hips twitched and the mage whined helplessly, as images flooded his mind. That pretty auburn head between his legs, those full lips strained around the girth of his cock, those bright blue eyes looking up at him, with raw hunger burning inside.  
When Sebastian spoke again, his voice had moved by a few inches and Anders just knew that his lips were only a breath away from the bulge in his pants.  
"That's what Ah did: Ah wrapped mah lips around yer head and then Ah moved down... down until yer hair was ticklin' mah nose."  
Anders' hips bucked, taking the brother by surprise and the mage moaned aroused, as his crotch bumped against Sebastian's chin.  
The archer's hands moved immediately from Anders' knees up to his thighs, pressing him back down against the chair.  
"Not yet, Anders."  
Anders whined, but still tried to sit still, hoping, praying that his obedience would please Sebastian enough to have mercy on him, to go on.  
Oh please Maker, do not stop yet!  
And gladly Sebastian relented, but Anders should have known, that the brother would still not miss out on a chance to tease him some more.  
He gasped, his breath catching in his throat, as he felt warm breath dampening the leather of his pants. Sebastian's lips were so close as he kept speaking. If it wasn't for those strong hand pressing him down, Anders could have easily pressed his crotch against them.  
"Once Ah had taken in all ay ye, Ah pulled back again, suckin' jist a bit until yer tip popped free from mah lips. Ah pushed yer cock aside with one hand, as a moved down to suck on yer balls, squeezing them a bit between mah lips..."  
Anders could feel the heat coiling in his belly. It should be impossible actually. Sebastian had hardly even touched him, but he was already getting so close. The sensation of warm dampness wrapped around his straining cock, adding of the phantom-sensation Sebastian's words caused.  
"Sebastian! Maker's- please! I need-"  
"Soon, luv."  
It were just two words, but the tone carried so much barely withheld hunger in them, that it caused a full-body shudder to shake Anders' form. Maker's breath, Sebastian wanted this as much as Anders did, but still he held himself back, focused solely on pleasing his lover. Anders felt overwhelmed by the love and devotion Sebastian offered him so voluntarily.  
Sebastian heard the rustling and clinking that indicated Sebastian moving and suddenly there were lips on his: A firm but chaste kiss. Sebastian's lips felt hot and Anders could feel the faint movement of muscles beneath, of Sebastian's struggle to not make this into something more than he was allowed to give.  
Before he lost control, the brother pulled away, pressing his cheek against Anders, his thumbs digging hard into Anders' thighs, as he kept talking, still somewhat crouched between the mage's legs.  
"I took ye back into mah mouth again, movin' up an' down, as Ah watched ye writhe beneath me, fistin' the sheets and lookin' so positively sinful. Ah sucked an' liked until ye could nay hold back yer moans anymore, fillin' mah ears with all these sweet sounds."  
Anders could feel the pressure built up till the breaking point, a helpless whine trapped in his throat, his entire body brimming with need, the ropes around his arms creaking miserably, as he pulled at them hard, not even realizing that he used his full warden strength. Suddenly Sebastian's husky voice came strong and demanding, washing over Anders like thick, warm syrup:  
"Come fur me, Anders."  
Turning his burning face into Sebastian's face, he could barely muffle the surprised shout against the brother's cheek, as his orgasm hit him. His entire body shook, hips twitching violently, despite the strong hands still pressing down onto his thighs, as the healer came hard, thoroughly soiling the inside of his pants.  
The moment came as fast, as it was over and left Anders slouched boneless and panting in the chair.  
Sebastian pressed a gentle kiss against the mage's sweaty temple, before he rose to his feet, first loosening the ropes around Anders' arms and then pulling off the silk over his eyes. Anders blinked against the dim candle-light, his eyes immediately searching for the familiar face of the brother. Sebastian smiled down at him with so much love and adoration, it made Anders feel as if a warm fire was still glowing within him. But all the sappiness could not hide the obvious signs of how much this had affected the brother as well: His cheeks were darkened with a nice red hue, his pupils diluted and that ridiculous belt-buckle could only barely cover the obvious bulge in the archer's pants.  
"Sebastian you-"  
"Ah'm fine, Anders. Ah saw somethin' very beautiful tonight an Ah feel very grateful fur eet. Ah donae need no more."  
Anders thought about protesting but instead he simply nodded his understanding.  
"Thenk ye, luv."  
Sebastian bent down to press another, much softer kiss onto the mage's lips, before he left the room, to get some spare-clothes for the mage.


End file.
